


Arrogate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1056]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony gives Gibbs a piece of his mind and sends Gibbs on his way.





	Arrogate

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/22/2002 for the word [arrogate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/22/arrogate).
> 
> arrogate  
> To claim or seize without right or justification; to appropriate.  
> To claim on behalf of another; to ascribe.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340), [Paean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516), [Punctilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685818), [Nascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750864), [Heterodox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776847), [Foundling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824295), [Malapropos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913227), [Somnolent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022694), [Loquacious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435854), [Obloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500972), and [Expatiate - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645095). 
> 
> I love learning how to improve my writing and look forward to all comments and kudos provided. They do wonders for my muse. Also, I'm not at all sure I used arrogate well, so apologies for the bad use of the word.
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Arrogate

Gibbs grabbed Tony’s hand to lead him to his bed. 

“Don’t touch me.” Tony snarled. Ever since he’d met Gibbs at that investigation, Gibbs had arrogated decision after decision for Tony like being the father of Tony’s child suddenly meant that Gibbs could make all the decisions. He was tired of it.

Gibbs dropped Tony’s hand. “I just wanted to help you into a comfortable position. Wouldn’t you be more comfortable in bed?”

“That’s none of your concern. In fact, you can leave now.” Tony glared, pointing towards the door.

Gibbs shook his head. He knew if he left now, he could kiss a relationship with Tony goodbye. “I’m staying. How can I help?”

“And this is exactly why I told you to leave. You don’t respect my space or my decisions. We may have a child together, but right now our relationship is a dictatorship. You dictate and expect me to succumb to whatever you desire.”

Gibbs held up his hands in the universal unarmed position. “Whoa! What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Tony paused in a rhetorical fashion, before continuing with an even louder voice, “Have you even once considered what I might want? So far it’s been all about you. You want a relationship with me. You want to raise the kid. You want me to watch this other kid embroiled in one of your cases. You, you, you! Get out, you bastard!”

Gibbs closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Him getting angry and yelling back wouldn’t help anything he knew. Tony had valid points, he had been completely selfish for the entire time they’d known each other. “I’m sorry.” Gibbs murmured so softly, Tony could barely make out the words. 

Gibbs’ shoulders slumped in defeat. “I’ll leave if that’s what you want. The only reason I asked you to watch the kid was because I wanted to spend more time with you, but things didn’t work out like I expected. I’m sorry. Is there nothing I can do to make it up to you?”

“I don’t know. I’m tired and in pain and I can’t deal with this, right now. The best thing you can do for me is to leave. If I feel like it I’ll contact you later.”

Gibbs sighed. He’d thought he had this relationship in the bag, but they weren’t even a full month into the relationship and he’d already messed it up. “Do you need groceries or anything?”

“I’m a federal agent. I can take care of myself. Right now, what I need is sleep.”

Gibbs raised his hands and backed towards the door slowly. “Sorry. You sure you don’t want help moving to the bed?”

“I’m pregnant not an invalid. I’ll be fine. Just get out of here.” Tony stared daggers directly into Gibbs’ eyes.

Gibbs ducked out the door with his head bowed in shame. He had no idea how he was going to fix this. He didn’t even know if Tony would let him fix it.

Tony sighed. He felt horrible. He’d clearly ruined Gibbs’ day and he’d been kind of cute the way he snuck kisses earlier, but they weren’t married.

They didn’t know each other well enough for that kind of cutesy action when the other was pissed. Everything he said to Gibbs was completely true. Right now, he just needed his bed. 

He grabbed a heating pad for his back and shuffled into bed, trying not to cringe with each movement. Apparently, he was too far along to be spending the night on the couch. Flipping the heat on to high, Tony settled it on top of the worst pain spot and lay down on his bed and tried to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
